Revolter
|related = Alpha (GTA V) Oracle V-STR |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Generic Race (dial texture) |inttxd = Nero White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = revolter |handlingname = REVOLTER |textlabelname = REVOLTER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Übermacht Revolter is a luxury 4-door sports sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on January 23rd, 2018, during the Revolter Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Revolter is based on the and the BMW 8 Series Gran Coupé Concept, based on the side profile, greenhouse area and tail lights. The headlights seem to resemble the ones from the . The car employs a variety of color combinations, where the primary one is applied to the majority of the bodywork and the secondary one on part of the front and rear ends, the hood and the roof. A trim color is applied to the interior dashboard. The interior appears to be the same from the Nero, obviously altered to fit into the sedan layout. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Revolter exceeds many sports cars and even several super cars in various areas, but most significantly in its acceleration. Its immense acceleration is not only aided by a powerful engine, but also thanks to a large amount of traction, allowing it to step off the line almost instantly with no wheel spin. The car's top speed is also impressive but leaves room for improvement through upgrades. The weight of the Revolter is very noticeable, being able to push through traffic with little resistance at moderate speeds. This, together with its very stable handling, makes it very easy to drive and allows the driver to push the car through traffic, around tight corners and over rough terrain with little trouble. It can be noted that, due to the car's traction, the Revolter almost never spins out of control as a result of oversteer, despite the car's turning circle being extremely small for a car of its weight and size. To compensate for its handling and performance, the Revolter is notably weak and does not support any form of armor plating upgrades, and even seems to fall apart much easier than other cars, with doors and bumpers detaching very easily in crashes. The Revolter is powered by a V8 engine, as suggested by the cover, and sounds similar to the Windsor and its convertible variant. ;Weaponry The Revolter can equip two driver-controlled machine guns on its front, which perform the same as those of vehicles like the Blazer Aqua and the Ruiner 2000, providing decent firepower against players and vehicles with none or light armor, but will struggle at heavily-armored vehicles. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Revolter can be modified at Los Santos Customs, although the weapons can only be accessed by a Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online Revolter-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Advertising poster for the Revolter. Revolter-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Revolter on Legendary Motorsport. Revolter-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Revolter on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,610,000. **The vehicle could be acquired for free if the player is on the Guest List between August 7 and August 13, 2018. Trivia General *The default radio station of the Revolter is WorldWide FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Revolter features noise-canceling glass, which is also used on the Nightshark and the Cognoscenti line of sedans. *The Revolter emits a startup chime after igniting the engine. This is most audible when in cockpit view. *The Revolter is one of two vehicles bearing the new Übermacht logo, the other being the SC1. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Pfister emblem can be seen within the Ubermacht badges. This is due to the Revolter using the Neon's badges. Neon badges used on the vehicle.]] See Also *Alpha (Grand Theft Auto V) - Another sports vehicle with similar design cues. *Oracle - Another luxury sedan manufactured by Übermacht. *Albany V-STR - Another luxury 4-door sports car with very similar design cues. References Navigation }} pl:Revolter es:Revolter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online